


Perfect Little Breeder

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14 year old Dean, 18 year old Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Claiming, Exhibitionism, Fluffy, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, alpha!Castiel, first heat, mild dubcon, omega!dean, petite!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Freshman Dean hasn't even presented as an omega yet, but Senior Castiel has already scent marked him so that everyone knows Dean belongs to him. The moment Dean presents, he's going to be claimed and bred full, Castiel has made that abundantly clear.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1131





	Perfect Little Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**
> 
> Prompt: I would love to see something from you where new freshman!petite!Dean (14) ends hugely pregnant with senior!PackHeir!Cas’s (18) pups. They didn’t even really know each other but Cas could just smell how fertile Dean was and couldn’t resist. Now Dean’s waddling through the school halls with Cas’s litter filling him and the alpha only promising he’ll be pup full for a long time.

Dean notices Castiel on his first day at his new school. How could he not? He’s tall and gorgeous, blue eyes sharp and bright, and he exudes the control and confidence of a young Alpha. Dean hasn’t even presented yet, he’s only 14, but the tug in his stomach when he notices Castiel tells him that he probably will actually turn out omega.

For years everyone has been telling Dean he’s clearly going to be the perfect omega. He’s very pretty and very petite for his age. He attracts a lot of attention anywhere he goes, with Alphas moving closer to scent him, leaving disappointed when they suss out his neutral scent. 

So Dean shouldn’t be surprised when Castiel notices him, but his eyes still go wide as the tall, handsome boy strides over to him with confidence, crowding into his space until Dean’s back is pinned against his locker. 

“Hello, you’re new,” Castiel says, his voice far deeper than any high schooler should have. He towers over Dean, forcing him to crane his neck up to look at him. “What’s your name?” he asks, clearly expecting an answer. 

“D-Dean, um, Winchester,” Dean gasps out, obeying the strange Alpha without thought. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, smiling down at him, interest bright in his eyes. He leans in a little, breathing in Dean’s scent. “Not presented yet, I see. No matter, a pretty little thing like you is clearly going to be an omega.” He reaches out to trail his hand over Dean’s neck. “I can wait.”

With that, Castiel leaves just as quickly as he arrived, and Dean realizes the Alpha has left a trace of his scent on him. He watches him go, strolling down the hall with an easy stride. 

It’s only later that Dean learns Castiel’s name. Learns who he is. 18 years old, senior, and Alpha heir to the pack that runs the whole town. 

And he’s left his scent mark on Dean. 

* * *

The next few days pass in a confusing blur for Dean. He gets to know the school, chats with a couple friendly omegas and unpresented kids who sit near him in his classes. 

But not one of the Alphas in the school will come anywhere near him. None but Castiel, of course. 

Dean is at his locker, switching out books when he’s startled by a familiar deep voice behind him. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumps in surprise and spins around, looking up at Cas where he looms over him. “Castiel. Um. Hi.” His heart is pounding and he’s never sure if it’s fear or interest in the Alpha. 

Castiel reaches out to cup his hand gently around Dean’s neck, letting it linger, his scent working it’s way into Dean’s skin. “How was your day?” he murmurs. 

“G-good,” Dean manages, some strange instinct keeping him perfectly still under Castiel’s touch. 

“I’m very pleased to hear that,” Castiel murmurs, leaning down to scent Dean’s hair. “Still neutral,” he comments. He then runs his hand through Dean’s hair, leaving his scent there as well. 

Dean quivers, his stomach fluttering with something that feels like it might be interest, and he stares up at Cas with wide eyes. 

“One of these days I’ll catch that wonderful, faint scent of impending heat. I look forward to it,” Cas says, smiling down at Dean before he pushes away from the lockers, leaving just as quickly as he arrived. 

Dean is left leaning heavily on his locker, trying to ignore the stares and whispers of the other students in the hall. 

* * *

Dean’s parents definitely notice when he comes home smelling like Alpha. His mother is an Alpha herself, and she snarls and demands to know who put their hands on him. On _her _son. His beta father simply glowers at him.

When Dean says, “Castiel Novak,” Mary is left speechless and the tone of the room immediately shifts. 

“The pack Alpha’s boy,” John says, turning to his wife with wide eyes. 

“He’s the heir,” Mary says, eyes equally wide. She turns back to Dean with a huge smile. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy for you! Castiel will make a wonderful mate.”

Dean’s stomach flips nervously. _Mate. _He’s too young to be thinking about a mate. Isn’t he?

“A boy like that can take care of you,” John says, nodding sagely. “Provide for you and all the pups he’ll give you.” He turns to Mary with a grin. “We’re going to be grandparents!”

Dean slips away from his parents to go to his room, leaving them to chatter about mating ceremonies and pups. 

For the first time he imagines himself mated to Castiel. Bred. He’s not sure how he feels about that, but his stomach does that flipping thing again as he imagines his belly big and full. 

In his room Dean grabs the pillow off his bed and stuffs it under his shirt, looking down at the fake baby bump he’s made, petting it softly. His stomach flips again and his cheeks warm. He quickly yanks the pillow back out and stuffs it under his blanket. 

* * *

Dean sees Castiel a lot at school. Usually at his locker, sometimes passing in the halls. Castiel always checks his scent and reinforces his mark. 

Dean has learned from his mother that this is an Alpha’s way of displaying interest in an omega before their first heat. A warning to lesser Alphas that they should stay away. In the case of Castiel’s high status, that they should leave Dean alone or risk exile from the town. 

People start to talk about Dean as if he’s already Castiel’s mate.

In the hall he overhears someone say, “Oh that’s the new kid, Dean Winchester. He belongs to Castiel.”

_Belongs to Castiel._ His stomach flutters at the words and Dean doesn’t know how to feel about it.

The gossip follows him everywhere.

“Castiel marked him. He’ll claim him the moment he finally presents.”

“He’s so pretty, no wonder Castiel wants to own him.”

“His parents haven’t pulled him out of school, they must be fine with Castiel claiming him.”

“He’s as good as bred.”

Dean also learns that Castiel has expressed little interest in taking an omega before now. Out of all the gossip, that’s the bit that he likes the best. 

* * *

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t jump anymore when Castiel comes up behind him at his locker. He still turns quickly, cheeks pink as he looks up at Cas. “Hello, Alpha.” His voice is demure and his eyes drop in submission. The instinct to defer to Cas is coming on stronger every day. 

Castiel lets out a pleased growl, that makes Dean quiver. “You’re such a good, polite little thing,” he murmurs, stroking Dean’s hair and neck as he always does. “You’re going to make the absolute perfect mate. I’m so glad I waited for you to come along.”

Dean peeks up at Cas, smiling shyly. Logically he realizes he barely knows this boy, that he should be more worried about where this is going. But every day he feels the concern slip away as he feels more and more drawn to Castiel. He’s starting to feel like his world might soon revolve entirely around this Alpha. 

He wonders if that’s what a mating bond feels like.

“Sit with me at lunch today,” Castiel orders calmly, clearly expecting Dean to obey him. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean replies easily, his stomach flipping again. 

Castiel grins wide, happy and genuine. He’s stunningly beautiful in that moment and it nearly knocks Dean off his feet. 

* * *

At lunch Dean finds Castiel and slips in next to him in the open seat, setting his tray down next to Castiel’s. He nervously keeps his eyes low, his face heating as he feels a whole room of eyes land on him. 

Castiel smiles at him and leans over to scent his hair. “Good boy,” he murmurs. 

Dean is surprised to find himself blushing and beaming. “Thank you, Alpha,” he murmurs, pressing his shoulder a little into Castiel’s. 

Castiel is a perfect gentleman throughout the meal and keeps his hands to himself. Dean is only a little bit disappointed by this.

* * *

It’s not long after this that Dean starts to realize that pretty much everyone in his life already sees him as a mated omega, regardless of the fact that he _still_ hasn’t even presented. 

His teachers all go easy on him, giving him easy marks and clearly keeping their expectations low. He doesn’t fully understand why until he meets with his guidance counselor for the same check-in appointment all freshmen go through. 

“How are you doing, hon?” Ms. Harvelle asks, smiling kindly at Dean. “Are you enjoying your classes?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean replies, nodding easily. “They’re not too hard.”

“I’m very glad to hear that sweetie.” Ms. Harvelle looks down at his schedule in front of her. She makes a little humming sound and frowns, before looking up at Dean with a smile. “How about we switch out your math class for something more practical? There’s room in the home-economics class in the same period.”

Dean frowns a little, confused. “But don’t I need that math class?”

Ms. Harvelle gives Dean an amused smile. “Of course not, sweetie. By this time next year, Castiel will be graduated and helping run the pack, and you’ll be a happily mated omega. You might even have a pup or two by then, if you’re lucky.”

Oh. Dean’s stomach flips with nerves and what he’s starting to realize is probably excitement. Of course. Castiel will pull him out of school next year, and he’ll become a stay-at-home omega.

“Oh, right. Of course,” Dean says, a little dumbly. He decides it’s a good thing he’s never liked school anyway. 

* * *

By the end of Dean’s first month of school, he’s actually gotten used to his new normal. He’s made a few tentative friends, all of them omegas in his home-ec class. It bugs him that people treat him like he’s something he’s not, an heir to the omega throne or something, but he generally ignores it.

He doesn’t think twice before slipping into his spot next to Cas at the lunch table, sitting close and leaning into his space. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, turning to Dean with a smile. “How was home-economics?”

“Hello Alpha,” Dean replies, pleased that Cas asked. “It was great, we’re learning how to bake. Tomorrow we get to make pie!”

Cas smiles at Dean, eyes full of fond affection. “That’s great. You love pie.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean says, nodding, pleased that Cas remembered. 

They’ve been getting to know each other. And Dean is pleased that Castiel seems genuinely interested in learning more about him. Maybe he’ll actually get to be more than just a pretty pet for Cas. 

Dean can only hope. 

* * *

It’s only a couple weeks later when their routine is suddenly, unexpectedly interrupted. 

Cas comes to Dean’s locker at the end of the day, just as he always does. Only instead of scent marking him and saying his goodbyes, Castiel freezes, then leans in close to scent Dean, pushing him back against the lockers. 

“A-Alpha?” Dean asks, voice soft and nervous, feeling both excited and vulnerable with the towering Alpha pressing him into the cool metal.

“I can smell it,” Castiel growls, breathing in heavily while both of his hands come to Dean’s neck, rubbing gently but insistently, covering him in scent. “Your omega scent is coming in. It’s faint, but it’s there. Oh god, it smells incredible!” 

Castiel’s hips unconsciously pin Dean into the locker, and Dean lets out a small squeak when he feels a rapidly hardening cock against his stomach. His stomach flips with something intense and new that he can’t name. 

Castiel yanks his hips back from Dean. “I’m sorry. You just smell so good. But your heat won’t be for a few more days. Probably.” Cas seems very distracted, the Alpha’s pupils blown wide. He leans in for another whiff of Dean’s hair. “You smell like my perfect mate. I don’t know how I knew you would, but I did. I just knew,” he babbles. 

Dean can’t smell Cas yet, but he knows that’s not supposed to come until his heat. So he tries not to feel jealous. 

“Call your parents,” Cas says suddenly, pulling back from Dean. “Tell them I’m taking you home with me. I’m not letting you out of my sight until your heat hits. I’m not taking _any_ chances.”

Dean’s heart thuds heavily at the reminder that Cas is going to claim him the moment his heat starts. It’s not a surprise, but somehow after all this Cas has never actually said that in so many words. Technically, he still hasn’t. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean says quickly, hands shaking a little as he pulls out his phone and calls his mom. 

She answers quickly. “Sweetie? Everything okay?”

“Yes, Mom,” Dean says, trying not to squirm under Castiel’s sharp gaze. “It’s just um, Cas says my omega scent is coming in.”

“Oh honey, that’s wonderful!” Mary exclaims. “Your heat should hit in a day or two at most. Is Castiel going to take you home with him?”

“Yes, mom,” Dean says, both relieved that his mother was expecting this and shocked that she’s totally fine with it. He’s still not sure if this is all because Cas is the pack Alpha’s son or if she would have happily handed him over to anyone who marked him first, but he’s decided he’s happy it was Cas either way. 

Even if he’s still incredibly nervous about what’s coming. 

“Okay sweetheart, please tell him I’m happy to drop off any of your things, or you can come by after your heat to pack things up. And he can call me any time if he has questions about you,” Mary says, finally sounding a little bit emotional. “I am so very happy for you baby, I know you’re going to have a wonderful life with Castiel. I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you.”

Dean chews on his lip to ease his nerves and emotions. “Yes, Mom… Thanks, Mom… I love you too, Mom….”

He finally hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket, looking up at Cas with big eyes. “My mom says you can call her any time if you have, um, questions about me,” Dean says, blushing brightly and ducking his head. “And that she can bring my stuff or we can go pack it up after, uh, after my h-heat…”

“Okay, thank you Dean,” Cas says, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand in his. “Come,” he says, gently, reaching behind Dean to close his locker and tugging him out of the school. 

* * *

Dean sits pressed up close to Cas on the drive to the Alpha’s house, pleased that Castiel’s car has a bench seat in the front. He would say that he doesn’t feel any different, except that wouldn’t be entirely truthful. He feels mostly the same, just, _more._ He enjoyed sitting close to Cas before, but suddenly he doesn’t want to be away from his side. Some instinct insisting he remain close. 

He wonders if his instincts know that Cas is supposed to be his mate. That he has to stay close so he doesn’t get claimed by anyone else. 

Cas parks in front of a huge house, and Dean stares at it wide eyed. “You live here?” he asks.

“I do,” Castiel says, getting out of the car and tugging Dean along with him. “And now, you do too.”

Right. He lives with Cas now. His stomach does that little flipping thing again and he gives Cas a shy smile. “Yes, Alpha.”

Cas returns the smile and leads Dean into the house. 

They’re greeted at the door by a flighty looking man, shorter than Cas but a little taller than Dean. He’s an omega, Dean can immediately tell. 

Cas is quick to introduce them. “Dean, this is my father, Chuck Novak. Father, this is my intended mate, Dean Winchester.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Chuck says, grinning widely at Dean. “Oh you’re so cute and so pretty, I can see why Castiel has fallen so hard for you!”

Dean blushes at the praise, and when he glances over at Cas he’s pleased to see the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks as well. 

“Is Mother in her office?” Castiel asks, hand tightening around Dean’s. 

“Yes, of course,” Chuck says, stepping back and gesturing for Castiel to go on ahead. 

Cas leads Dean into the huge house and down a hall. He knocks on a heavily paneled door. 

“Come in.”

Castiel opens the door and introduces Dean again to the very imposing woman sitting behind a large desk. 

“Mother, this is my intended mate, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my mother, Pack Alpha, Naomi Novak.”

Dean ducks his head submissively. “Hello, Alpha. Pleasure to meet you.”

Naomi rises from her desk, taking in Dean and crossing the room toward them. “Lift your head, omega, let me look at you.”

Dean does as he’s told, bringing his face up but keeping his eyes low.

She looks at him for a long minute, and Dean can feel the tension in Castiel’s hand, gripping his tight. 

“Yes, I see why you chose him, Castiel. Very pretty, wonderfully petite, and perfectly submissive. I’m sure he’ll provide you with equally pretty pups. Good choice Castiel, I approve.” Naomi nods decisively and returns to her desk. 

“Thank you, Mother,” Castiel says, voice dripping with relief. He quickly tugs Dean out of the room and closes the door. 

The moment they’re alone in the hall Cas scoops him up into a tight hug. 

Dean hugs him back, still a little stunned. He hadn’t known there was going to be a test, but he’s suddenly incredibly relieved that he passed it. 

Which is a revelation all of its own. 

* * *

Dean spends the night in Castiel’s bed, but the Alpha is a perfect gentleman. He lets Dean change in the bathroom and keeps his hands to himself.

Even still, Dean wakes up tangled in Castiel’s arms with his face snuggled into a strong chest. 

He smiles and closes his eyes again, pretending he’s still sleeping, just to drag it out a little longer. 

* * *

When they get to school that day, Castiel informs Dean that he’ll be going with Cas to all his classes. “I need to keep you close, your heat could hit at any time.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean says, ducking his head and feeling a little sad about missing home-ec, they were going to bake chocolate chip cookies. 

“Except for your home economics class,” Castiel says, as if he could read Dean’s mind. “I’ll go with you to that one, I know you’ve been looking forward to cookie day.”

Dean beams up at Cas, squeezing his hand tight. 

* * *

Dean blushes bright red as he settles on Castiel’s lap for his first period AP English class, the Alpha’s arms wrapping around his middle. He’d expected the teacher to object, but apparently not even Mr. Singer is prepared to stand up to the Pack Alpha’s son and tell him he can’t have his intended mate on his lap during class. 

Even with so many eyes on him, Dean still realizes Castiel’s lap is wonderful. He’s so much smaller than Cas that he fits perfectly, his head resting on Castiel’s shoulder while he sits sideways on his thigh. 

He feels Castiel press a kiss to the top of his head and inhale his scent, and he starts to softly purr. He’s never purred before, but he’s only been an omega since yesterday, so he figures that’s right on schedule. 

Castiel’s arms hold him close and tight. 

* * *

The rest of the day passes with Dean attached to Castiel’s side, a humming energy of excitement and anticipation hanging between them. In home-ec Dean bakes cookies, which Castiel helps him eat. They turn out very good, which is impressive considering how distracted Dean is. 

It seems like Castiel’s pull on Dean is increases minute by minute, and he’s starting to understand why the omegas are always gossiping about the Alphas and fawning over him. He’s got a brand new instinct bubbling to the surface, telling him he _needs _to submit to an Alpha. 

This Alpha. This particular Alpha right here, with the broad shoulders and the bright blue eyes. 

Dean’s Alpha. 

He’s getting more used to that by the minute. 

* * *

It’s the next day, after two long nights of platonic cuddling, that Dean’s heat finally hits. 

He’s sitting on Castiel’s lap, half dozing through the Alpha’s AP World History class, when he suddenly feels something wet soak into the back of his jeans. A moment later there’s a strange tingling feeling in his stomach that he can feel growing by the second. 

Before he even realizes what’s happening he feels Castiel’s arms tighten around his middle. “Your heat,” he growls, nose pressing to Dean’s hair and breathing heavily. “Come, we’re leaving.”

Cas says that as if he expected Dean to follow, and yet when the Alpha stands he lifts Dean into his arms and carries him out of the classroom, all eyes following them with interest. 

Dean clings to Cas, feeling the tingling get more intense, spreading down from his stomach, he can feel himself leaking what he realizes must be slick. “Alpha,” he whimpers, starting to feel uncomfortable, some unfamiliar need rising inside him. 

“I know, baby, just hang on,” Cas says, sounding a little breathless with his own desire. “I’ve got to get you out of here. Get you alone. Safe. Gonna make you mine. Only mine.” His arms hold Dean tight as he carries him out of the school and into the parking lot. 

Dean learns later Cas had planned to take him home, have him in his own bed. But then only make it as far as the front seat of Castiel’s car. 

Dean whimpers as Cas pushes him down on his back on the seat, his legs automatically spreading open and wrapping around Cas as he leans over him.

“Mine,” Castiel growls, leaning in for a deep, claiming kiss. Their first kiss, the first of many.

Dean moans as Castiel’s tongue pushes into his mouth, clinging to the Alpha’s shoulders, his hips grinding and desperately trying to find friction. He needs to be _full. Now._

Dean whimpers as Castiel’s hands tear at Dean’s clothes without pulling away from the kiss, and when Castiel’s mouth finally pulls away to suck at his neck he starts to babble and beg before he can give it a second thought. “Alpha please, I need you, oh please oh please, it’s burning Alpha, please!” 

“I’ve got you baby, hang on,” Cas murmurs, voice thick and heavy. He yanks off Dean’s jeans, taking his shoes and socks with them, leaving Dean naked from the waist down. He growls in pleasure when he sees Dean’s leaking hole, and he pushes Dean’s legs up and open for a better look. 

Dean whines as he feels slick dribble free of his hole, and he feels like he’s burning up from the inside. Then the next thing he knows he feels a tongue sooth his hot, slick entrance, and he lets out a desperate moan as Castiel’s tongue pushes deep inside him. 

The heat and need eases off just a little, and Dean keens and grabs at Castiel’s hair as the Alpha works him open with his tongue. Dean knows what comes next, and he’s not scared anymore, the only emotion his mind has room for is absolutely desperation. Desperation for Cas, to be fill by Cas, to be mated by Cas. 

“Alpha please, _Cas_, please! I wanna be yours, please please, please make me yours,” Dean babbles, feeling like he’ll lose his mind if it doesn’t happen soon. 

Cas pulls away and quickly starts to fumble with his belt and zipper. “Yes baby, gonna make you mine, all mine,” he babbles, nearly just as out of his mind with need. He pulls out his hard cock and hastily collects some slick from around Dean’s hole to coat his cock before he moves to cover Dean with his huge frame. “My perfect little omega.” He leans down to kiss Dean firmly while he gathers his legs up, spreading him open and lining his cock up to Dean’s ready hole. 

Dean cries out into the kiss as Castiel sinks into him, inch by glorious inch, filling him as he now _knows _he was made to be filled. Cas is still kissing him, tongue plunging and exploring, when he finally starts to move inside Dean. He thrusts into him steadily, then quickly starts to pick up his pace. 

Dean keens in pleasure as Castiel loses all control and pounds into him, claiming and taking and making Dean _his._

“Oh god, you’re so tight. Gonna claim you. Mark you. Fill you up with my pups,” Cas growls, each slam of his cock jolting Dean back and forth on the car seat, forcing Dean to brace himself with his hands against the car door above his head. “Breed you over and over, keep you full,” he grinds out.

“Yes, yes Alpha, please, I wanna be full, please breed me, please!” Dean is suddenly so desperate to be a mated, bred up omega. To be _Castiel’s _mated, bred up omega. His legs wrap tight around Castiel’s waist, begging for more. 

Cas is completely lost now, and he growls, “Mine, mine, mine!” as he slams into Dean over and over. His knot is already swelling, filling Dean and rubbing more insistently against Dean’s prostate with each thrust. 

Dean screams in pleasure as the knot fills him, easing the heat more with each stroke, filling him with pleasure unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Suddenly he’s coming hard, crying out as his orgasm crashes over him, his cock twitching and untouched as come splatters between him and Cas. 

Castiel groans in pleasure above him as his own orgasm hits, and he slams his knot into Dean right before leaning in and biting hard on the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean moans as he suddenly comes again, a dry orgasm ripped from him at the feeling of the claiming bite. He instantly knows he is owned, like a rubber band snapping into place, all his instincts focusing sharply on Castiel. 

Dean’s mate. Dean’s Alpha. Dean’s everything. 

Cas groans and breathes hard as he collapses over Dean, clearly trying to keep some of his weight off his much smaller omega. He lets out a pleased hum and presses several little kisses to the mark on Dean’s neck before pulling back, looking down at Dean with an adoring gaze and running his hand through Dean’s hair. 

Cas grins down at him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiles bashfully. “Hi, Alpha.”

“I love you,” Cas murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. 

Dean returns the kiss eagerly. When Cas finally pulls away Dean is beaming up at his new mate. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Dean can smell Cas now. He smells like cinnamon and honey and fresh cut grass. 

He smells perfect

* * *

Cas takes Dean home and they spend five glorious days locked in Castiel’s room, riding out Dean’s heat. Between each knot they talk and eat and sleep. Dean’s never felt happier in his whole life than he does when he’s cuddled in bed with Cas, full of knot, Castiel’s deep voice in his ear as he tells him another story about his childhood.

When they finally leave 5 days later Dean smells like pups. Castiel can’t stop burying his nose in his neck, licking and nipping. 

“I didn’t think it was possible that you could smell even better,” Cas murmurs, holding Dean tight as he breathes deep. “I’m going to keep this scent on you for as long as I can, keep you full with pups all the time.”

Dean quivers with pleasure. “Yes Alpha.” He wants to be a perfect omega for his mate, give him as many pups as he desires. 

They’re late for supper by the time they finally make it downstairs. But when Naomi catches Dean’s new scent she flashes him a rare, approving smile.

“Caught on your first heat. Wonderful.” Naomi pets Dean’s hair affectionately, smiling at Cas. “I’m very pleased with your choice of mate, Castiel, he is an excellent breeder. I would be willing to bet he’s carrying multiples.”

Dean purrs at the affection from his mother-in-law, his eyes fluttering shut and head bowed in submission, squeezing Castiel’s hand tight. 

“He’s perfect,” Castiel said, full of pride and love.

Dean thinks the same of Cas.

* * *

By the time they return to school a few days later, Dean is sporting a brand new collar, beautiful sterling silver with Castiel’s full name engraved on the back and a row of alternating emeralds and blue sapphires on the front.

Dean gets constant compliments and congratulations all day.

He also learns there’s one other major advantage to being mated to the pack Alpha’s son. 

It turns out, none of the teachers can tell Castiel what he can or cannot do with his mate during school hours. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean grins at the voice of his mate behind him at his locker, but before he can turn around he’s grabbed from behind, one strong arm wrapping around his waist and a hand pushing down the back of his jeans. 

“I missed you this morning,” Castiel murmurs. “But I know you like attending your own classes, so I’ll just have to catch up with you on breaks.”

Dean gasps in shock as his mate’s finger pushes inside him, then lets out a pleased moan. His body immediately starts to produce a copious amount of slick. He blushes as he realizes people are stopping in the hall to watch, but it feels too good and he’s far too submissive to object.

He belongs to his mate, he knows that at his core. He will happily let Castiel do whatever he wants. 

For the moment, it seems that Cas just wants to finger fuck Dean against his locker. Dean whimpers his need as two fingers push in and out of him, slow and teasing. 

“Everyone is watching you,” Cas murmurs in Dean’s ear, kissing the soft skin right behind it. “Everyone can see how perfect you are for me. Bred up and still begging for it.”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean whines, pushing his ass back against Castiel’s finger. “Please Alpha, please, I need your knot!” he begs, no longer caring who hears. 

“Sorry baby, no time for a knot, we’ve both got classes to get to,” Castiel says, fingers teasing right over Dean’s prostate and making him cry out. 

Suddenly Castiel pulls his fingers free and brings them to Dean’s lips. Dean sucks them clean without question. 

Castiel pulls his fingers free and leans in for a sweet kiss. “I love you,” he murmurs. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“I love you too,” Dean replies, still a little stunned as he watches Cas walk away.

Dean looks around at all the students in the hall staring at him, and he realizes he sees a lot of interest and some jealousy. He smirks a little and lifts his head, proud to belong to Cas and happy to let everyone see what a good mate he is for his Alpha.

He grabs his bag and closes his locker, walking to class with his head held high. 

* * *

“I hear you’ve been knotting Dean at school,” Naomi says to Cas, her voice calm and controlled between bites of her supper. 

Dean blushes bright pink where he sits next to Cas. He says nothing, ducking his head low. He knows this is between the two Alphas.

“I have been,” Cas admits, holding his head high as he looks to his mother.

“I don’t mind if you want to display your dominance,” Naomi says, raising an eyebrow. “Just do not let your omega interfere with your schoolwork.”

“Yes, Mother,” Cas says, squeezing Dean’s hand tight under the table. “I’ll make sure to entertain my omega between my classes.”

Dean is still blushing, but he’s also biting his lip to hide his grin.

* * *

Dean is sprawled out in bed naked on a Sunday afternoon, with Cas sprawled out next to him, both of them recovering from several very vigorous knots.

This is definitely Dean’s favorite way to waste a weekend. 

Cas shifts lower and props his head up so he can look right at Dean’s mostly flat stomach. Mostly, except for a slight rise beginning to appear. Cas runs his hand back and forth across the slight swell, smiling softly. 

“Hey there little pups,” he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to the soft skin there. “I can’t wait to meet you…”

Dean’s heart aches with joy.

* * *

Dean moans and leans back into Castiel’s chest as the alpha fucks up into him. They’re in the library after school, plenty of students around watching, or pretending not to watch while they study. 

“I love your belly,” Cas growls, palming Dean’s growing bump, which has been getting bigger by the day. “So full with my pups. Everyone is looking at you, everyone can see what a perfect breeder you are for me. My perfect mate.”

Dean moans louder, not caring anymore. Not even the librarian can tell Castiel’s mate to be quiet.

When they’re done Dean sits on Castiel’s knot for what feels like blissful ages, leaning back into his mate. Cas chats with his friends and pets Dean’s belly absently, displaying his pregnant, knotted mate to anyone who wants to admire him.

* * *

By the end of the school year Dean’s belly is so big that he _waddles._ Being a petite omega and carrying twins, sometimes he feels like his belly is bigger than the rest of him. 

He might have been a little self conscious about it, if it weren’t for Castiel’s constant praise and fawning attention. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turns with a big smile for his mate, leaning back against his locker and craning his neck up to ask for a kiss. 

Castiel is happy to oblige and kisses him firmly, gently pushing him back against his locker. The Alpha’s hands come to rub the smooth skin of Dean’s huge belly where it peaks out under his shirt. Lately Castiel has taken to making Dean wear shirts that are a little too small to fully cover his massive pregnant belly, leaving a few inches of skin to peak out between his shirt and his jeans. 

It makes people stare even more than they usually do and Dean loves it. 

* * *

Dean is rolling out a pie crust with practiced ease, humming to himself and absently minding his huge belly trying to bump against the counter. It’s tricky, he’s absolutely ginormous now, carrying two pups with his small frame. But home-ec is still his favorite class. 

“You’re so lucky,” Charlie grumbles next to him, working on her own pie. “I can’t believe you get out of school early just because your mate is a senior.”

Dean grins. The seniors get out early right after graduation. Which means Dean does too. “Yeah, I can’t wait for summer. I’ve been nesting like crazy and I just want to get everything ready for the pups. We’ve only got a month left, and the doctor said twins can come early.”

Charlie sighs. “I’m gonna miss you next year.”

“Yeah, I’ll miss you too,” Dean says. “But you can visit whenever you want, you know. I’m sure I’ll need a hand with the pups, especially when I’m on round two,” he says, pausing his work to rub his belly. 

Dean thought he would be a little sad to be done with school, but he really isn’t. He’s just excited to really start his life with Cas, to have their pups, to just focus on being a good mate for Cas. 

At least he learned how to make a kickass pie before he finished with school. 

* * *

Dean is used to the attention. Everyone fussing over him. He’s carrying the future heirs to the pack, it’s a huge honor, so he can understand why they fuss. He even finds he kinda likes being spoiled by the teachers. He got straight A’s for the first time in his life, knowing full well he did nothing to deserve it. 

Other than getting claimed by Castiel, which everyone seems to think is a huge achievement on his part. This amuses Dean, since all he really did was just show up and catch Castiel’s eye.

But he’s glad he did. 

Dean makes his way slowly out of his last class of the day, waddling with his hand his belly and heading for his locker. He doesn’t carry any books, the only reason he goes there is because he knows it’s what Castiel expects him to do. 

As he walks through the crowded hall people part around him like the red sea. Out of respect, he’s come to realize. He’s part of the Pack Alpha’s family now, something that’s still hard to believe, even eight months later. 

People still talk. 

“Shit, his belly is huge!”

“What a perfect breeder.”

“He’s so gorgeous all bred up like that.”

“50 bucks says he’s bred again within a month of having those pups.”

It might bother him if being objectified by strangers wasn’t also some kind of weird turn on.

He looks up and sees Cas leaning against his locker waiting for him, and he smiles. When he gets there Cas immediately opens his arms for him, pulling him into his strong embrace. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hi, Alpha.” Dean nuzzles into Castiel’s chest, wishing they were sitting down so he could nuzzle into his neck instead. But he’s just too damn short for that. 

“I love watching people watch you waddle around, everyone admiring your belly full of my pups,” Cas murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. He tips Dean’s chin up and kisses him soundly. “You were made to be bred by me.”

Castiel’s words warm Dean from the inside, and he _knows_ it’s true. “Yes, Alpha. I was made to carry your pups,” he says, beaming up at Cas. 

Cas hums his pleasure, kissing Dean. “I’m going to keep you full with them for a very long time.”

Dean grins up at Cas. “Promise?”

Cas laughs and kisses Dean again. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Want to submit a prompt, or just follow me/support me? [Visit my link tree @ linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas.](https://linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas)


End file.
